1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, a program, and a recording medium, and particularly, to an image filtering process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various image filtering process techniques such as a filtering process for enhancing image quality or a filtering process for providing a special visual effect have been proposed. For example, a point image restoration process that restores an original image using a filter determined based on a point spread function (PSF) indicating an image deterioration characteristic due to aberration of an imaging lens or the like is known.
JP2011-124692A discloses an image processing method for performing a restoration process of amplitude components and phase components. According to the image processing method, a restoration strength adjustment coefficient for adjusting the degree of restoration in the restoration process is set, differential information between a first image and a second image, which have the same phase component state but have different amplitude component states is synthesized with the second image according to a restoration strength adjustment coefficient, and the degree of restoration and the occurrence risk of a adverse effect are adjusted. An image restoration filter used in the restoration process is stored in a storage unit, but actually the image restoration filters stored in the storage unit are discretely arranged in an imaging state space in which three imaging states of a focal length (state A), a diaphragm value (state B), and a subject distance (state C) are used as axes.